De una extraña realidad
by ThiniaAdry S.A
Summary: Que pasaría si una persona común y corriente fuera transportada al universo de HunterxHunter? Ysi detrás de todos éstos sucesos hubiera un misterio mucho mayor?...


Disclaimer: (aparecen Gon y Killua detrás de una cortina)

Gon:Los personajes de Hunter X Hunter no nos pertenecen

Killua: Su autor patentado es Togashi - sensei(rindámosle culto uu)

(Gon y Killua desaparecen detrás de las cortinas y éstas se abren)

DESDE UNA EXTRAÑA REALIDAD

_Capitulo I_

_Ataques furtivos X Primer Encuentro X Lugar Desconocido_

- AHHH!!!

- FUEGO EN EL SEGUNDO PISO!!!!

- NOS ATACAN!!!!

- DEFIENDAN LAS PUERTAS!!!!!

Esos eran los gritos que se escuchaban en la oscura noche que cubría la campiña en donde se ubicaba una gran mansión que antes fuera hermosa, pero que ahora estaba cubierta en llamas. Dentro de ésta un grupo de personas se encontraban combatiendo en el hall principal con otro grupo de encapuchados vestidos de negro, la escena era observada por un niño de pelo lacio y ojos brillantes, pero con un rostro sin mayor expresión que el desprecio.

- ¿Qué tal te parece todo, hijo?- pregunto un hombre alto con gabardina color beige y con cara de pocos amigos.

- Muy aburrido, papá no hay nadie especialmente fuerte , son todos unos débiles sirvientes, esto hubiese acabado hace mucho a no ser por el jefe de la familia que realmente es hábil- respondió el pequeño sin el mayor asomo de emoción en su voz.

- ¿Tú también lo crees?- dijo en voz alta para si mismo, el hombre-pero en realidad eso no importa mucho, ya que no hemos encontrado aún a nuestro verdadero objetivo- siguió hablando sin mayor preocupación.

- ¿Aquello que están buscando?-repitió el muchacho algo intrigado...

"Señor, le tengo información del objetivo- se escuchó a un subordinado a lo lejos" 

- Luego platicamos más, pequeño Kuroro, otros asuntos requieren mi presencia- se despidió el padre

- ¡No me llames pequeño!- se mosqueó el niño- ¿Cuál será ese objetivo tan misterioso del que hablan?- se preguntó el muchacho, saliendo de la mansión donde estaba seguro de que no encontraría nada interesante como para entretenerse.

Mientras, en otra parte del salón una pareja madura, pero que aún tenía en su mirada el brillo de la juventud; combatía con ímpetu, espalada con espalda mientras murmuraban...

- No podremos aguantar mucho tiempo más, Saira- decía el varón con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

- Debemos hacerlo, por el bien de Kano-chan y el de muchos de nuestro clan, sino todo estará perdido para nuestra familia, Kano-chan es la única que tiene el poder de proteger a todos los que sobrevivan- dijo la mujer con tono de convencimiento- por eso la enviamos con Raine-kun, el sabrá como protegerla.

- Moriremos esta noche ¿cierto?- pregunto el hombre.

- Si, pero moriremos juntos, Creien y por nuestra hija- finalizó la dama sin mayor asomo de duda en su rostro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por otro lado, en el bosque colindante a esta mansión, una persecución se llevaba a cabo. Los encapuchados que eran mas de tres docenas de personas, se veían muy interesados en el joven que corría a toda la velocidad que daban sus piernas con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

- ¡Detente ahí si no quieres morir!- grito el que parecía el jefe del los perseguidores.

- Como desearía complacerte, pero tengo algo de prisa, mi vuelo me espera...- respondió el joven irónicamente... _"pero si sigo así muy pronto me alcanzaran y seguramente estaremos perdidos ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"_mientras estas dudas pasaban por la mente del muchacho, una pequeña cabecita llena de pelos tan negros como el azabache emergió de entre el bulto que este llevaba en sus brazos con la cara muy risueña ya que pensaba que era un nueva especie de juego que ella no comprendía.__

- Pi... mi...to...ma...a...pi...o...ma...a...pio (N.A Traducción: primito mas rápido, mas rápido)- decía entrecortadamente la pequeña que no tendría mas de tres años de edad.__

- Lo que tu ordenes Kano-chan- dijo el joven imprimiendo más velocidad a sus piernas y dando un espectacular salto a la rama más próxima de ese frondoso bosque. Al cabo de un rato saltar de rama en rama, decidió mirar hacia atrás para saber que había pasado con sus perseguidores, pero no pudo percibir ninguna presencia detrás de el.__

- Creo que los perdí – se dijo- pero es seguro que no por mucho, debo esconder a Kano-chan- luego de meditar la situación se acerco a unos frondosos arbustos, que parecían bastante seguros, y se acurruco con la niña en sus brazos.__

- Sabes Kano-chan, es de noche, así que deberías estar durmiendo- mencionó despreocupadamente el muchacho.__

- ¿E...a...ca...o...je...go? (N.A. Traducción:¿se acabo el juego?)- preguntó la niña__

- Si se acabó- respondió el joven serió _"o eso espero"_ pensó.__

- Qe...o ca...ma...mi...a(N.A. Traducción: quiero mi cama)- reclamó la pequeña__

- No podemos ir a tu cama, Kanoru__

- ¿Po...que? (N.A. Traducción: ¿Por qué?)__

- Por que allí se encuentra monstruos muy malos.__

Con esta afirmación la pequeña reflejo en su rostro mucho temor y de sus grandes ojos grises comenzaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas, esto alarmó al muchacho, quien para tranquilizarla le dijo:

- Pero no te preocupes me quedare aquí contigo

- ¿A... mos... or...mi... fe...ra...? (N.A. Traducción: ¿Vamos a dormir a fuera?)- se alegro la pequeña de súbito.__

- Exacto- le sonrió el joven- tendremos camping esta noche... _"quien me hubiera dicho, hace dos semanas, que esto era lo que me preparaba el destino..." _

_ Flash back_

- _Raine-kun,¿ tienes un momento para conversar?, es sobre algo importante- se escucho una voz seria cerca de la puerta de entrada a la sala de espera donde el mencionado se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente._

- _Claro, Creien-san- dijo en tono alegre- ¿De que se trata?_

- _Raine-kun, pasa a mi despacho, por favor- el escuchar ésto, Raine se acerco hasta la puerta desde el cual le llamaban, al traspasarla paso a un corredor alumbrado solo con las lámparas que estaban ubicadas arriba de cada puerta que se distinguían en este largo pasillo (N.A: y eran muuuuuuchas puertas!)._

_Recorrieron el antes mencionado corredor hasta la puerta que se ubicaba al final de él, la cual Creien abrió, haciendo pasar a Raine al interior._

- _¿De que desea platicarme, Creien-san?- le preguntó el muchacho sin mucho preámbulo._

- _Creo que será mejor que mi esposa este presente antes de entrar en tema, sígueme por favor- dijo el joven jefe de la familia acercándose hacia una de las paredes que estaba revestida con un tapete, bajo este se encontraba una muy bien escondida y estrecha puerta. Al atravesar su umbral se encontró con un nuevo y extenso corredor, pero, al contrario del anterior, este era mas angosto y menos luminoso ,lo atravesaron lenta y silenciosamente, hasta Raine llego a pensar que no tenía fin, pero luego de un espacio de quince minutos de caminata se encontraron frente a otra puerta (N.A.: esto parece chiste, ya)_

_Creien toco muy despacio y una voz femenina, muy conocida para Raine, hablo desde el interior "pasen por favor, los estaba esperando", al entrar a la habitación, Raine se percato que esta se encontraba muy bien iluminada por unos gigantescos ventanales que daban hacia las montañas que se encontraban detrás de la mansión y que también eran propiedad de la familia... "eso solo puede significar" reflexiono el muchacho "que recorrimos de un extremo a otro la mansión"._

- _Siéntate, por favor, Raine-kun- dijo la voz femenina que provenía de una dama de mediana edad de ojos negros y cabellos castaños, que no era otra que la señora de la casa- la razón por la que te llamamos- dijo la dama yendo directamente al grano- es que queremos confiarte nuestro mayor tesoro._

- _¿Confiarme?, señora- dijo el joven intrigado, mientras observaba con cariño a la dama que tan bien lo había tratado, aunque no tuvieran ningún parentesco de sangre- acaso ocurre algo grave._

- _Sabemos desde hace mucho tiempo que la familia Lucifer desea acabar con nosotros, pues no consideran un estorbo- intervino Creien- hace poco nos hemos enterado por fuente confiable que dentro de dos semanas trataran de atacarnos._

- _Entonces creo que lo más prudente sería reforzar la seguridad- opino tímidamente Raine._

- _No serviría de nada, son demasiado poderosos, aún para nuestro guardias-negó el jefe de la familia- por eso te confiaremos nuestro mayo tesoro._

- _Claro, confíen en mí- dijo Raine con seguridad-y ¿Cuál es ese tesoro que debo proteger?-pregunto luego el joven intrigado, tratando de deducir cual seria la joya o pertenencia mas preciada para la pareja._

- _Nuestra hija, Kanoru- dijeron ambos al unísono_

- _Debes llevarla lo mas lejos posible de aquí- agrego Creien._

_ Fin Flash Back_

_"Pero no me arrepiento, de haberte escogido Kano-chan" _pensó finalmente Raine, al ver el rostro de la niña; que al parecer se había quedado profundamente dormida. Luego de un rato de profundo silencio en aquel espeso bosque a lo lejos percibió un ruido de murmullos acercándose, hasta llegar al lugar donde ellos se encontraban, por suerte al estar escondidos en los matorrales no fueron percibidos.

- No creo que se encuentren muy lejos de aquí- dijo una primera voz.

- Pero el chico es bastante rápido, señor- dijo una segunda

- ¿Es seguro que con el se encuentra la pequeña, señor?- pregunto otra voz

- Si, esta confirmado- afirmo la primera voz que parecía ser la del jefe

- ¿por qué querrá el líder a una niña tan pequeña?- pregunto de manera curiosa una segunda voz

- Eso no es algo que les incumba- hablo una voz distinta a las demás, al parecer acababa de llegar al grupo

- ¡LIDER!- dijeron las tres voces a un tiempo

- ¿Todavía no han capturado al objetivo?- preguntó con voz de mando, el Líder que era ni mas ni menos el papá de Kuroro

- Lo perdimos de vista, señor- respondió el líder del escuadrón.

_"Creo que debo despistar a estos tipos"_ medito Raine_ "es peligroso que estén tan cerca de Kano-chan, ya que en cualquier momento se puede despertar y armar alboroto"_. Ya decido, Raine se dirigió sigilosamente entre los arbustos alejándose de Kanoru que aún dormía , _"espera Kano-chan, vuelvo enseguida"_ habló en un murmullo el muchacho, mientras se alejaba. Paso un tiempo antes de que Raine llegara al final de los arbustos, donde se encontró con una bifurcación que daba paso a cuatro senderos en forma de cruz, pero mientras caminaba sigilosamente para llegar hasta allí, por el camino se fue inclinando varias veces para recoger cosas con las que simulo un bulto del mismo tamaño de Kano-chan, pero algo mas liviano y menos movedizo (N.A.: es una niña después de todo, ¿no?)

Luego de unos minutos de espera, Raine diviso al grupo de encapuchados que se acercaba a la bifurcación, cuando estuvieron casi frente a él, dio un salto ligero y corrió hacia el lado derecho, teniendo cuidado de que estuvieran cerca pero no lo suficiente como para atraparlo, de esta manera podría alejarlos de Kanoru sin que estos sospecharan.

- Allí va el muchacho- dijo el jefe del escuadrón- Líder, él es el que tiene a la niña.

- Entonces que esperan, atrápenlo_-_orden__

- ¡SI, SEÑOR!__

- Hey!!! Detente allí, muchacho- ordenó una de las personas que tenía unos ojos muy brillantes. Luego de minutos de persecución, Raine se percató que, además de gritarle que se detuviera, habían llamado otros escuadrones los cuales se habían unido a la persecución _" esto se está complicando es mejor que los despiste y vaya donde Kano-chan, lo mas prudente es dirigirnos directamente al templo sagrado de la familia y hacer lo que me ordenaron..."_

_Flash Back_

- _Dentro de dos semanas, antes de que anochezca, en vez de dirigirte a tus aposentos. Te dirigirás al sótano; una vez allí, deberás ubicar un tonel que este marcado con Nen, bajo el encontrarás una trampilla y descenderás por ella. Al final de la escalera descubrirás un pasillo (N.A: otro pasillo, para variar)en la pared derecha de este hallarás una puerta, entrarás a la habitación y encontraras a Kanoru acostada en una pequeña cama, la sacaras de allí y la arroparas, al salir de la habitación seguirás hasta el final del pasillo, donde verás un pequeño pasadizo que dará directamente al bosque – fueron las detalladas explicaciones del jefe de la familia. _

- _Pero, luego ¿qué haré?- preguntó el joven._

- _¿Todavía sigues practicando tu poder especial de nen?- preguntó la dama Saira._

- _El de tele transportación, si todos los días, si no... – dijo despreocupadamente el muchacho - ¡Espere!...yo no le he dicho a nadie, ¿Cómo lo sabe? – se sorprendió Raine._

- _No subestimes el poder de la señora de la familia – dijo Creien sonriendo maliciosamente._

- _Bueno, cuando llegues al bosque, te dirigirás lo más rápido que puedas al templo sagrado de la familia, ¿sabes donde queda, cierto?- preguntó por último la dama._

- _Si, por supuesto señora – dijo el aún sorprendido Raine._

- _Al llegar ahí, usarás tu poder de tele transportación que el templo amplificará, esto te llevará lo suficientemente lejos de aquí y ambos estarán a salvo – terminó de relatar Creien, el joven asintió para dar a entender que había comprendido toda la explicación e hizo el ademán de querer retirarse._

- _Espera un momento – dijo Saira – por favor, protege a mi pequeña Kano-chan – sollozó por último la mujer._

- _Claro, cuente conmigo – afirmó Raine con toda confianza._

_Fin Flash Back_

- Pero quien diría...¡¡¡¡ QUE ESTO TERMINARIA SIENDO TAN DIFÍCIL!!!!!! (N.A.: tampoco te dijeron que iba a ser fácil o si?)- grito Raine con algo de desesperación siendo perseguido por mas de cinco docenas de personas encapuchados.

La persecución se prolongo por un espacio de veinte minutos mas _"Creo que debería perderlos de una vez, ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos de Kano-chan como para que no nos molesten mientras voy hasta el templo"_ decidió al fin el joven, al minuto siguiente se encontraba trepando la rama mas cercana, pero no contó con que esta vez entre los que lo perseguían, un hombre de aspecto severo, formal y vestido de traje con una gabardina, lo seguiría entre los árboles sin mayor problema. _"Este hombre debe ser el Líder de la familia Lucifer, creo que estoy en grave peligro..."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A los pocos minutos después de que Raine se escabulló alejándose de Kanoru y tratando de despistar a sus perseguidores, el "pequeño bultito" que era la niña, se revolvió entre las cobijas que la abrigaban.

- Pi... mi...to…e…ja...so...a...mi (N.A. Traducción: Primito me dejo sola)- reclamó luego de un momento- (N.A. Traducción: dijo que iba estar conmigo)- comenzó a sollozar.

Mientras la pequeña se acongojaba, una sombra se divisó entre los arbustos, era mas pequeña de lo normal a un adulto, por lo que obviamente se podía deducir que era un niño, pero Kanoru no dudó detener su llanto y con fuerte grito de "pi...mi...to" se tiro en los brazos del desconocido.

- Pero que hace una niña tan pequeña sola en el bosque?!-exclamo el pequeño muchachito que era ni mas ni menos el hijo del jefe de la familia Lucifer, Kuroro.

- Tu...no...pi…mi...to (N.A. Traducción: tu no eres mi primo)- afirmó la niña.

- No- afirmó seriamente el joven Kuroro.

- To...che...a…i…go…e…vo (N.A. Traducción: Entonces eres amigo nuevo)- hablo la niña con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, que hizo enrojecer al pequeño, mientras Kanoru le abrazaba las caderas que era hasta donde podía alcanzar sus pequeños bracitos.

- Oye, espera no creo que la amistad entre nosotros sea lo mas conveniente- protesto Kuroro _" que este en este bosque significa que es parte de la familia Kagayakaze por lo tanto resultaría ser enemiga de mi familia"_ medito, pero la pequeña sin oír sus reclamos lo tomo de una de sus manos y torpemente camino hacia afuera de los matorrales diciendo "a…mos…u…gar…bo…i…to" (N.A. Traducción: Vamos a un lugar bonito)

- Espera, espera- reclamo Kuroro sonrojado de pies a cabeza, pero sin oponer mayor resistencia a los tirones de Kanoru.

- A…mi…o…e…vo, u…ga…bo…i…to (N.A. Traducción: Amigo nuevo, lugar bonito)- dijo la pequeña asintiendo con la cabeza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto Raine (todavía entretenido con la persecución¬¬U), pensaba en cómo liberarse del topo tan molesto con el que le tocó enfrentarse, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el lugar al cual estaban llegando era exactamente el mismo que en donde había dejado a Kanoru tomando su "pequeña siesta", meditó sobre la actual situación y llegó a la conclusión de que la mejor opción era detenerse y enfrentarse al sujeto para luego despistarlo.

- "Porque no tengo ninguna oportunidad de ganarle en un enfrentamiento abierto" – pensó luego.

Siguió corriendo unos metros más para luego detenerse en seco y saltar a tierra. Al verlo detenerse el jefe de los Lucifer decidió quedarse adelante para cortarle el paso e impedir su huída.

- Vaya, nunca pensé que un muchacho cómo tú pudiera darnos tantos problemas para su captura – reclamó el hombre sin mayor miramiento hacia el joven.

- Y yo nunca pensé que un viejo cómo usted pudiera llevarme el paso – rezongó el muchacho con la mirada perdida

- Creo que ya es hora de que me entregues a la niña – dijo el líder sin prestar atención al último comentario e indicando el bulto que llevaba Raine en sus brazos.

- Oblígueme! – le retó el joven

- Muchacho malcriado! ùú....

En el momento en el que ésta conversación se efectuaba, un par de figuras muy pequeñas se acercaban desde los matorrales hacia el que en ese momento estaba por convertirse en el campo de batalla.

- Hacia donde me llevas? – preguntó la voz de la figura más grande, a lo que la otra no respondió.

- Espera, espera – ordenó de nuevo la voz mientras salían de los matorrales, estas figuras no eran otras otros que Kanoru y Kuroro caminando hacia los combatientes.

- Kuroro! – exclamó el líder sorprendido de que su hijo se hallara en aquel lugar y con semejante compañía.

- Padre... – le respondió éste (N:A: Pero que gran diálogo no?, la comunicación entre padre e hijo es única XD).

- Esa niña debe ser Kanoru – mencionó el hombre mirando alternativamente al bulto que llevaba Raine y a la niña que acababa de aparecer junto con su hijo – tengo entendido que solamente había una niña en toda la casa.

- Pero que sentido de deducción tiene! – ironizó Raine(N.A: Tan sarcástico el niño, ne?)

- Kuroro, elimínala! – ordenó el líder – el verdadero objetivo de éste ataque era eliminar a esa niña.

- Pero...pero padre...(N.A: Pero que convicción muchacho ¬¬) – reclamó Kuroro – "_Que debo hacer?, ésta niña me ha tratado muy bien...además, que mal le pudo haber causado?...no lo entiendo ¿Qué es lo que realmente está pasando aquí? – No, no lo haré, es todavía demasiado pequeña para... – _Kuroro había tomado una decisión, pero al llegar a esa parte su padre le dio una cachetada en el rostro, al que luego llevó su mano derecha.

- No me hables así Kuroro, recuerda que soy el líder de la familia – le dijo su padre

- De lo que me vale...¬¬ - rezongó Kuroro.

Raine, que había observado la escena con detenimiento, decidió que esa era la mejor oportunidad para escapar; así que se acercó sigilosamente a Kanoru y la tomó de la mano. Esta se sorprendió, e iba a abrir la boca cuando Raine le hizo una señal de silencio. Se deslizó silencioso hacia atrás, y mientras padre e hijo seguían discutiendo él les lanzó el bulto que llevaba en sus brazos, el cual estaba compuesto por tierra, ramas y piedras, dejando a los enojados parientes casi ciegos. Después de esto corrió a toda velocidad en dirección a un lago que se encontraba detrás de la mansión y a un costado de las montañas; por supuesto, iba con Kanoru en sus brazos sin prestar mayor atención a las quejas de la niña.

- Pi...mito, e...ja...mo a mi a..mi..o ne...vo ...olo (N.A:Traducción: Primito, dejamos a mi amigo nuevo solo)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Uff!!!por fin hemos llegado! – dijo Raine agotado por la larga carrera de casi ½ hora, pero sin poder evitar observar el bello paisaje, que ciertamente había observado muchas veces, aunque jamás a tan altas horas de la noche. Este paisaje estaba compuesto por el gran lago propiedad de la familia que reflejaba cada una de las estrellas que se reflejaban en el despejado cielo y que se ubicaba al Oeste de una gran construcción al estilo Partenón griego con inscripciones a su alrededor, mientras que en su frontis, en el umbral de la puerta se ubicaba un símbolo muy parecido a la rosa de los vientos.

Por otro lado detrás de éste se divisaban montañas tan altas que las nubes

cubrían totalmente sus cumbres, lo que daba una abrumadora sensación de imponencia. Al Este también se podía divisar un volcán bastante grande que estaba en plena actividad y por último, al Sur se encontraba el bosque de donde acababan de escapar. – Pero que hermoso se ve todo esto de noche! – terminó por agregar el muchacho asombrado, luego de esta afirmación se percató de que la pequeña Kanoru se había quedado dormida durante el viaje. – Bueno, creo que es lo mejor dada la situación – se dijo en voz alta luego de un rato de observarla; entonces, se dirigió lentamente a la construcción que se encontraba en el centro del paisaje...- "espero que esto funcione por que o si no estamos perdidos". Pensó preocupado el muchacho.

Al llegar al lugar se posiciono en el centro de la construcción, por dentro, el templo (que no era otra cosa) era bastante simple en cada pared tenia una ventana y bajo ella un símbolo; al este una gota, al oeste una llama, al norte una nube y por ultimo al sur una hoja, mientras que en el piso misma insignia que se ubicaba en el frontis esta dibujada ocupando todo aquel espacio.

El muchacho al llegar al centro de la figura, de pie con Kanoru en brazos, cerro sus ojos y una leve luz cubrió su cuerpo, reaccionando a esto la figura tallada en el suelo también empezó a iluminarse despacio....

- uz..., ele ojo (N.A: traducción: luz, me duelen los ojos) – dijo una adormilada Kanoru, que luego miró el rostro de su primo. Raine se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y su frente se hallaba iluminada tenuemente por una estrella de 5 puntas. – te...no me...do(N.A: traducción: tengo miedo!) – dijo entre sollozos la pequeña. Con esto el muchacho abrió los ojos y descubrió que a niña lloraba a todo pulmón, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que en su frente brillaba muy fuerte una estrella de 4 puntas.

- "Pero...que significa esto..."- pensó Raine – sólo después de un exhaustivo entrenamiento se puede lograr llegar a ese nivel, y esta niña...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues en ese instante la habitación se iluminó con un fuerte destello que Raine nunca había visto en todos sus años de entrenamiento. Después de unos 5 minutos la luz poco a poco bajó su intensidad, cuando la habitación quedó a oscuras ya no había nadie en ella...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En una noche tranquila, en una plaza solitaria y bien iluminada, un destello de luz intervino súbitamente en la oscuridad de la noche; y entre los matorrales dos figuras, una pequeña y otra de mediana estatura, cayeron con un golpe estruendoso.

- "Donde...donde estamos?"- se preguntó en voz alta el mayor – éste lugar e s totalmente desconocido...- no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que con el golpe fue perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia, y lo último que quedó grabado en su mente fue la imagen de la pequeña que yacía inconsciente a su lado. – Kanoru...fue lo último que salió de sus labios....

Fin del Capítulo I.

Thinia: Hola ! Soy una de las autoras del fic y estoy encantada de conocerlos...(estoy en estado de coma intelectual uu,) Soy un extraño engendro de la naturaleza...medio angel, medio demonio ùú ...

Milondra: Y es claro que tienes muy graves desordenes de personalidad

Thinia:ùú (ahorcando a Milondra con toda su fuerza y zamarreándola) quieres decir que estoy LOCAAAAA!!!!!!

Milondra: (semi inconciente) me...mue...ro......

Adrychan: Y yo soy la hermana de la recientemente aparecida Loca Thinia, se supone que tendría que parar la disputa...pero no quiero

Milondra: no... se... supone...que ...soy...una...de...las...protagonistas...

Selene: Ya suelta a mi hermanita!!!!! 

Adrychan: Selene tiene razón, si no nos quedamos sin historia U...

Thinia: tienes razón me calmo por esta vez, ú.ú PERO SI VUELVES A DECIR ALGO COMO ESO!!!!

Milondra: (sobandose el cuello) no me haras nada por que sino te hecho a Kurapika y Kuroro juntos

Kuroro y Kurapika: Y nosotros que tenemos que ver con sus peleas!!!! (dicen a una vez pero luego se miran con odio)

Selene: Shalnak!!!!!ven a pararlos!!!!!!

Adrychan: ¬¬U esto se sale de control, será mejor que pasemos de una vez a lo importante ( se cierra la cortina y comienza a sonar la melodía...y en el próximo capítulo!...)

Ahora Raine y Kanoru deberán adaptarse a sus nuevas vidas, ¿Qué les esperará en este nuevo mundo?...el próximo capítulo será: "Nueva familia x Nueva vida x descubrimientos"

Thinia:. No se olviden de mandar reviews


End file.
